Per Ankh
The Enforcer John is a fairly reserved person, born in Florida, raised in Virginia and currently living in his birth state. His username originated from The Kane Chronicles. He has been a fan of Warehouse 13 since the pilot due to the lure of magic and myth behind the artifacts, with his first artifact being the Preserved Head of Medusa. He is also a major member of the elusive Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy fandom, assisting fellow fan Kopakamata in maintaining the game's wiki. An active Homestuck reader as well, John assisted the MSPA wiki in cracking down on their constant vandalism problem, earning a promotion to Rollback in the process. Other wikis he helps maintain include Code Lyoko, where he is a fairly popular Admin, and the Warehouse 13 main. These actions gave him a minor reputation as an anti-vandalism enforcer, and he typically rarely shows mercy to anonymous vandalisms unless his status prevents hm from issuing a full bam. John runs a few wikis, such as the wiki for the animated short Bird and Fish, as well as the wiki for the fanfiction Total Drama Comeback, where he bartered for, soon claimed, control of, and expanded the site into a massive database of one of the biggest Total Drama Fanfictions out there! John is also an occasional writer, having co-written "No Longer Just a Game" the origin story of the Convention Aisle, and a Code Lyoko/Tron crossover, Tron: Age of XANA, as well as a Sburb Session fic that can be compared to Juan and Aden's own Sburb experience. Alternate Selves John is also a member of a several other sites, though, he only will share the links to four of them: *Deviantart: has two accounts to manage the flow of messages: MasterMitosi, his main account, and Novanplz, a side account. *Tumblr: John actually runs three of these, Balencia as his main, Ventus Skylar as an RP account to his fantrolls, and Licorick Black as an account for his Wreck-it Ralph character, who in turn acts as the main account for S'hawn Avandi an RP Dragonborn (who is arguably the most powerful of his characters), and Mzund Aeducan, a new account for his Dragon Age Origins character. *FanFiction.net: Novanto is his Fanfiction account. Extras Balencia *John is the proud creator of a universe he calls "Balencia", which he calls "a multi-fandom paradise". **Balencia technically began as a map of a single continent, inhabited by elemental spirit-like beings, later identified as the "Spiramen". **In middle school, he created another continent called Meiosi as a geography projec, and soon connected it to the Spiramen coninent. **Ever since, John began to work on the world, eventually making a planet with seven unique species: The Mitosi (human-like elemental users), the Technopolians (a "splinter race of the Mitosi, who focus on technological persuits), The Spiramen, the Dracomen (a race of priests who resemble antropomorphic dragons), the Shifters (simple shape-shifters who reside in inhospitable places), the Eldaments (the closest to humans, they use staves to channel elementa magic, and have a culture similar to Native Americans), and the Nomanders (a race, split off from the Eldaments, wh possess long prehensile tails and are possessed by an intense wanderlust that eventually led to the grand majority of them leaving Balencia as a whole. **As John's fandoms grew, and he discovered Homestck's concept of the Genesis Frog, he continued changing Balencia. Eventally, it grew into a massive Empire, whle the universe around it began to change. In every direction, universes slid closer toward different sources of fandom. One eventually becomes the Total Drama Canon universe. Another, brought forth Lyoko. Still others wagd war across the Halo Array, were ruled over by Arceus, fought the dragons of Tamriel, constructed the endless wonders above and below the surface of Minecraft, delved the tombs with Lara Croft, and even played Sburb itself. *John also designed a powerful AI security system based on the court of King Arthur. He fantasized it systematically frying Malware all over the internet, and melting the computers that created them. John himself enjoys practicing dueling with a hybrid of Noble Knights and Lost Sanctuary decks. Other Characters *Christopher Eyvindr. This character, along with the original Juan Miguel, played a two-player Sburb Session and one it, despite everything trying to push back. Their story serves as the first part of Balencia's Creation Myth. *Cain Gardner. A vampiric doctor studying at Otherworlde Academy. *Licorick Black. Cain's nephew, human, and a biker in Sugar Rush Racing in Wreck-it Ralph's universe. *Ventus Skylar. A yellow-blooded Knight of Breath Alternain/Troll who played a Sburb session and created Chris' birth universe, and serves as his patron troll. *Castor. A builder and designer in the Minecraft universe, Identified by his Spider-Man 2099 skin, who designed three cities: ProSe (the Balencian city of the gods constructed outside the universe around Sburb's victory platform), New Prospit City (a flying city that is home to exiled Prospitians and Chris), and Nueva Derse (an underground city, home to exiled Dersites and Juan; charged with preventing the return of the Black King) *Coyote. a Drift Wing Created by a friend on deviantArt who lives in Arizona-and in a Viking longhouse for some strange reason. Has a pet named Sage. *Cheveyo. An Auracorn with the ability to manipulate fire and lightning (adopted from the same friend). *Mzund Aeducan, Tobias Hawke, and Saarmeraad "Riptide" Adaar. A Dwarven Noble Grey Warden, Champion of Kirkwall, and Qunari/Vashoth Inquisitor respectively, they form his playthrough of the Dragon Age series. Category:Wiki-goer